My Immortal
by 69AnimeFreak69
Summary: Okay, so I wrote My Immortal with better spelling and grammar, maybe I'll try to change the story and make it in to something awesome! One day...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so people, this story was kinda famous for the worst story on fanfiction ever! I started reading it and the spelling killed me! So, I'm gonna write it, with better spelling, maybe it'll start making sense...**

**Katoka-chan~~**

* * *

Chapter 1

AN: Special fangs (get it, cause I'm Gothic) to my gf (ew not in that way) Raven, Bloodytearz666 for helping me with the story and spelling. You rock! Justin you're the love of my depressing life you rock too! My Chemical Romance **(Boka, if you ever read my story please don't squeal...)** ROCKS!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name)with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if you don't know who she is get the hell out of here!) I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them**.**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? Please tell me fangs!

* * *

**From the second chapter on I won't be posting my AN, I'm lazy **

**Katoka-chan~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangs to bloodytearz666 for helping me with the chapter! BTW preps stop flaming my story okay!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant My Chemical Romance t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven this is you!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love Good Charlotte. They are my favorite band, besides My Chemical Romance.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMING THE STORY PREPS OK! otherwise fangs to the Gothic people for the good reviews! FANGS AGAIN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own this or the lyrics for Good Charlotte. **  
**

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather mini dress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some Good Charlotte. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot of cool boys wear it okay!).

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood

They're all so happy you've arrived

The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom

She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own the lyrics to that song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's okay I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got Good Charlotte concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

AN: I said stop flaming okay Ebony's name is ENOBY not marry sue OK! DRACO IS SO IN Love with her that he is acting different! They new each other before okay!

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his Gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingy into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

It was….Dumbledore!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if you flame it means you're a prep or a poser! The only reason Dumbledore swore is cause he had a and on top of that he was mad at them for having sex! PS I'm not updating until I get five good reviews!

Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludicrous fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

AN: shut up preps okay! PS I won't update until you give me good reviews!

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a Gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forehead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Bring me to life

AN: well okay you guys I'm only writing this cause I got 5 good reviews. And BTW I won't write the next chapter till I get TEN good reviews!STOP FLAMING OR I'LL REPORT YOU! Evony isn't a Marry Sue okay she isn't perfect SHE'S A SATANITS! And she has problems she's depressed for gods sake!

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: does that sound like a Marry Sue to you?) I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching (**what the hell is that supposed to mean?**) passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. ( is that stupid?)

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody Gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flaming okay! if you do you're a prep!

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Draco came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me understandingly. She flipped her long waste-length Gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Snape demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was Gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virginity to Draco and then I started to burst into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming okay! I didn't read all the books! This is from the movie okay so it's not my fault if Dumbledore swears! besides I SAID HE HAD A HEADACHE! and the reason Snape doesn't like Harry now is cause he's christian and vampire is a satanist! My Chemical Romance ROCKS!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco.

Then all of a suddenly, a horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose(basically like Voldemort in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't Gothic. It was… Voldemort!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at him. Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Ebony." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Potter!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexy eyes and his Gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Draco had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Draco came into the woods.

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (get it) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

AN: stop it you gay gags if you don't like my story then fuck off! PS it turns out B'loody Mary isn't a muggle after all and she and Vampire are evil that's why they moved houses okay!

I was really scared about Voldemort all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my Gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between Good Charlotte, Slipknot and My Chemical Romance. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Hagrid. Only today Draco and Vampire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak.) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed of my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly burst into tears.

"Ebony! Are you OK?" B'loody Mary asked in a concerned voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Voldemort came and the fucking bastard told me to ducking kill Harry! BUt I don't want to kill him, because, he's realy nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don't kill Harry, then Voldemort will fucking kill Draco!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Draco jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (see is that out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Draco started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Dumbledore walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (see that's basically not swearing and this time he was really upset and you will see why.) "Ebony, Draco has been found in his room. He commited suicide by slitting his wrists."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

AN: I said stop flaming up preps! See if this chapter is stupid! it deals with really serious issues! so see for yourself if it's stupid btw fangs to my friend Raven for helping me!

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrified! B'loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her to fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Dumbledore chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it in my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed. I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lase all over it. I put on black heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed... Snape was wpying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Lupin was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled at Snape and Lupin pointing his wand. I took my gun and shot Snape and Lupin a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenlt Dumbledore ran in. "Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Snape and Lupin and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Hagrid ran outside on his broom and said "everyone we need to talk."

"What do you know, Hagrid? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…." Hagirid paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Snape said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Dumbledore's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Lupin held up the camera triumphantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Lupin said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his cloak.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Hagrid said and he paused in the air dramatically, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a Gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're Gothic?" Snape asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraid it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

AN: stop flaming okay Hagrid is a pedo too a lot of people in American schools are like that I wanted to address the issue!** H**ow do you know Snape ain't Christian plus Hagrid isn't really in love with ebony that was Cedric okay!**  
**

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Draco had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS HAgrid but it was Vampire. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. "How did you know?"

"I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco….Voldemort has him bondage!"**  
**

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Snape and Lupin and HAgrid were there too. They were going to St. Mango's after they recovered cause they were pedophiles and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot girls. Dumbledore had constipated the video camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Hagrid came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Ebony I need to tell you something." he said in a very serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Hagrid had been mean to me before for being Gothic

"No Ebony." Hagrid says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goths too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being viewed by Snape and Lupin."

"Whatever!" I yelled angrily.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered "Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you had TO SAY!"

"That's not a spell that's an My Chemical Romance song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cords." Then he screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(for all you cool Gothic My Chemical Romance fans out, there, that is a tribute! Specially for Raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Draco?"

Hagrid rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could see nothing.

"You see, Ebony," Dumbledore said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "To see what is in the flames(HAHA U REVIEWERS FLAMES GET IT) you must find yourself first, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Hagrid yelled. Dumbledore looked shocked. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Hagrid stormed off back into his bed. "You are a liar, professor Dumbledore!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather mini dress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if you don't know who she is you're a prep so fuck off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawaii, girl." B'loody Mary said sadly. "Fangs (get it) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Snape and Lupin couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Draco had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Draco. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an equally said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Harry had beautiful red Gothic eyes so much like Draco's. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.**  
**

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor McGonagall who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Vampire you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Draco!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco….Voldemort has him bondage!"

SPECIAL FANGS 2 RAVEN MY GOTHIC BLOOD SISTER WTF YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO READ THIS!

HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER IS


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

AN: Raven fangs for helping me again I'm sorry I took your poster of Gerard but that guy is such a fucking sex bomb! PREPS STOP FLAMING!

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Dumbledore. We were so scared.

"Dumbledore Dumbledore!" we both yelled. Dumbledore came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"Voldemort has Draco!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Draco!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Voldemort does to Draco. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Ebony." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Vampire started crying. "My Draco!" he moaned. (AN: don't you think gay guys are like so hot!)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then… suddenly we were in Voldemort's lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Avada Kedavra!"  
It was….. Voldemort!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

AN: fuck off PREPS okay! Raven fangs for helping again. I'm sorry I couldn't update but I was depressed and I had to go to the hospital cause I slit my wrists. PS I'm nut updating till you give me 10 god reviews!

WARNING: SOME OF THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SCARY. VIEWER EXCRETION ADVISE.

We ran to where Voldemort was. It turned out that Voldemort wasn't there. Instead the fat guy who killed Cedric was. Draco was there crying tears of blood. Snaketail was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Snaketail.

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. (in this he is sixteen years old so he's not a pedophile okay)**  
**

"Huh?" I asked.  
"Ebony I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Snaketail. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I burst into tears sadly.

"Snaketail what art thou doing?" called Voldemort. Then… he started coming!We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Draco taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (get it cause hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all the other girls and preps here except for B'loody Mary, because she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Draco.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Snape and Lupin took a video of me naked. Hagrid says he's in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Snaketail is in love with me! I just wanna be with you okay Draco! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (and don't worry Ebony isn't a snob or anything but a lot of people have told her she's pretty) "I'm good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

AN: stop flaming okay! btw you suck from now on every time someone flames me I'm gonna slit my wrists! fangs to Raven for helping!"

"Ebony Ebony!" shouted Draco sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.**  
**

"Whatever! Now you can go and have sex with Vampire!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Draco and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black Good Charlotte watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black Gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did some advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Draco!

"Ebony I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I don't care what those fucker preps and posers think. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing "The Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cause we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and Gothic and sexy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don't you think those guys are so hot. if you don't know who they are get the fuck out of here!)

"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Draco's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (I fucking hate that bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella we went away holding hands. Lupin shouted at us but he stopped cause everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked together. Then I saw a poster saying that My Chemical Romance would have a concert in Hogsmeade right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

AN: You know what! Shut up okay! Prove to me you're not preps! Raven you suck you fucking bitch give me back my fucking sweater you're supposed to write this! Raven wtf you bitch you're supposed to do this! BTW fangs to britney5655 for teaching me Japanese!

We ran happily to Hogsmeade. There we saw the stage where Good Charlotte had played. We ran in happily. My Chemical Romance were there playing 'Helena'. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in the pictures. Even Draco thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter cause I knew know that we were the only true ones for each other. I was wearing a black leather mini dress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Draco was wearing a black baggy My Chemical Romance t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up to the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Voldemort and the Death Dealers!

"Wtf Draco I'm not going to a concert with you!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its My Chemical Romance and you know how much I like them"

"What cause we…you know…" he shifted uncomfortably cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.

"We won't do that again." Draco promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."

"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess you're a prep or a Christina or what now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"Are you becoming a prep or what?" I shouted angrily.

"Ebony! I'm not! Please come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'The world is black' by Good Charlotte to me.**  
**

I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized the lyrics just for me!

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched for a while and I went up to my room.

B'loody Mary was standing there. "Hajimemashite girl." she said happily (she speaks Japanese so do I. That means 'how do you do' in Japanese). "BTW Willow that fucking poser got expelled. she failed all her classes and she skipped math." (an: RAVEN YOU FUCKING SUCK! FUCK YOU!)

"It serves that fucking bitch right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where feeling all depressed. We watched some Gothic movies like The Nightmare Before Christmas "Maybe Willow will die too." I said.

"Kawaii." B'loody Mary shook her head energetically lethargically. "Oh yeah I have a confession after she got expelled I murdered her and then Lupin did it with her cause he's a necrophilia."

"Kawaii." I commented happily. We talked to each other in silence for the rest of the movie.

"OH HEY BTW, I'm going to a concert with Draco tonight in Hogsmeade with My Chemical Romance." I said. " I need to wear like the hotest outfit EVA."

B'Loody Mary Nodded Energetically. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spacial Hot Topic Loyalty card**.**

"No." My head snapped up.

'WHAT?" my head spined. I could not believe it. "B'Loody Mary are you a PREP?"

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool Gothic stores near Hogwarts that's all."

"Who told you about them" I asked sure it would be Draco or Diabolo or Vampire(don't even SAY that name to me!). Or me.

"Dumbledore." She said. "Let me just call our brooms."

"OMFG DUMBLEDORE?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punk goth stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for the real goths."

"The real goths?" Me and B'Loody Mary asked.

"Yeah you wouldn't believe how many posers there are in this town man! Yesterday Lupin and Snape tried to buy a Gothic camera pouch." He shook his head. "I dint even know they had a camera."

"OMFG NOW THEY'RE GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totally hot." said B'Loody Mary.

"You know what I am gonna give it to you free cause you look really hot in that outfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's Ebony Dark'ness Dementia TARA Way what's yours?"

"Tom Rid." He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf Draco you sick perv!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Hagrid flew in on his black broom looking worried. "OMFG EBONY YOU NEED TO GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

AN: I said stop flaming the story! if you're a prep then don't read it! you can tell if you're a prep or not by my quiz it's on my homepage. if you're not then you rock. if you are then FUUUUCK OFFFFFFFFFF! ps Willow isn't really a prep. Raven please do this I'll promise to give you back your poster!**  
**

Tom Riddle gave us some clothes and stuff for free. He said he would help us with makeup if he wanted cause he was really in to fashion and stuff. (he's bisexual). Hagird kept shooting at us to come back to Hogwarts. "WTF Hagrid?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fucking bastard." Well anyway Willow came. Hagird went away angrily.

"Hey bitch you look kawaii." she said.

"Yeah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Willow's really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a black blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black pointy boots that showed off how pale she was. She had a really nice body with big boobs and everything. She was thin enough to be anorexic.

"So are you going to the concert with Draco?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said happily.

"I'm gong with Diabolo." she answered happily. Well anyway Draco and Diabolo came. They were both looking extremely hot and sexy and you could tell they thought we were hot too. Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. He was wearing tons off makeup just like Marylin Manson. Draco was wearing black leather pants, a Gothic black Good Charlotte t-shirt and black Vans he got from the Warped tower. B'loody Mart was going to the concert with Dracua. Dracula used to be called Navel but it tuned out that he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Navel converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was in Slytherin now. He was wearing a black Warped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair with red streaks in it. We call him Dracula now. Well anyway we all went to Draco's black Mercy-Bens (get it case we're Gothic) that his dad Lucian gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Draco and I made out. We made fun of those stupid fucking preps. We soon got there….I gasped.

Gerard was the sexiest guy ever! He locked even sexier den he did in pics. He had long raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was really skinny and he had an amazing ethnic voice. We moshed to Helena and some other songs. Suddenly Gerard pulled of his mask. So did the other members. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man with no nose and red eyes... Everyone ran away but me and Draco. Draco and I came. It was….Voldemort and tha Death Dealers!

"You moronic idiots!" he shouted angrily. "Ebony, I told you to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now….I shall kill thou and Draco!"

"No no please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Suddenly a Gothic old man flew in on his broomstick. He had ong black hair and a looong black bread. He was wearing a black robe that said Avril Lavigne on the back. He shouted a spell and Voldemort ran away. It was…DUMBLEDORE!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

AN: I SAID STOP FLAMING! if you do then you're a fucking prep! fangs to Raven for the help and stuff. You rock! And you're not a prep. Fangs for my sweater! PS The other reason Dumbledore swore is cause he was trying to be Gothic so there!

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(The night before Draco and I went back to the skull (get it skull cause I'm Gothic and I like death). Dumbledore chased Voldemort away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Draco had a black My Chemical Romance broom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall. There all the walls were painted black and the tables were black too. But you could see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were posters of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to B'loody Mary and Willow. B'loody Mary was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Charlotte t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Willow was wearing a long Gothic black dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Vampire, Dracula and Draco came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

"Those guys are so fucking hot." Navel was saying as suddenly a Gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chased away Voldemort yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

"….DUMBLEDORE?!" we all gasped.

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Voldemort!"

"Hello everyone." he said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. What do you think about it?"

Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disgusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!

"BTW you can call me Albert." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

"What a fucking poser!" Draco shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a Gothic way (get it, way like Gerard) but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's having a mid-life crisis!" Willow shouted.

I was so fucking angry.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. I'm not okay I promise

AN: please stop flaming the story if you do you're a fucking prep and you're jealous okay! from now on I'm going to delete your mean reviews! BTW Ebony is a pureblood so there! fangs to Raven for the help!

All day we sat angrily thinking about Dumbledore. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- the My Chemical Romance concert. It had been postponed, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Draco was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (aren't sensitive bi guys so hot).**  
**

"No one fucking understands me!" he shouted angrily as his black hair went in his big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Broken Dreams. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt and a black die. (get it instead of tie cause I'm Gothic) I was wearing a black leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a black leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly ring. My hair was all up in a messy really high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wanna see the pic)

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned. **  
**

"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I heard. I ran to the bathroom angrily, crying. Draco banged on the door. Is whipped and whipped as my bloody eyeliner streamed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my face like Benji in the video for Girls and Boys (Raven that is soo our video!). I TOOK OUT A CIGARETTE AND STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Hagrid came. He had appeared.

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot. "Wtf do you think you're doing in the girl's room?"

Only it wasn't just Hagrid. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it to be Tom Rid or maybe Draco but it was Dumbledore.

"Hey I need to ask you a question." he said, pulling out his black wannabe Gothic purse. "What are u wearing to the concert?"

"You know who My Chemical Romance are!" I gasped.

"No I just saw there was a concert that a lot of goths and punks were going to." He said. "Anyway Draco has a surprise for you."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

AN: I said I don't care what you think! stop flaming okay preps! fangs to Raven for the help! oh yeah btw I'll be on vacation in Transylvania for the next 3 days so don't expect updates.

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a black leather mini, a black corset with purple lace stuff all over it, an black Gothic compact boots. MCR were gong to do the concert again, since Voldemort had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed to MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on some black clothes and moshing to Thank you for the memories. I got all mad and turned it of, but secretly I hopped inside that it was Draco so we could do it again.

"What the fucking hell are you doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Lupin! "Are you gonna come rape me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say that because Dumbledore had told us all to be careful around him and Snape since he was a pedo.

"No, actshelly (get it, hell) can I please borrow sum condoms." he growled angrily.

"Yeah, so you can fuck your six year old girlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarcastically.

"Fucker." He said, going away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Then I gasped….Snape and Lupin were in the middle of the empty hall, doing it, and Dobby was watching!

Oh my god you ludicrous idiot!" they both shouted angrily when they saw me. Dobby ran away crying. They got up, though. Normally I would have been turned on (I love seeing guys do it) but both of them were fucking preps. (btw Snape is moved to Griffindoor now)

"WTF is that why you wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. (see I spelled that)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Lupin shouted angrily.

"Well you should've told me." I replayed.

"You dimwit!." Snake began to shout angrily. And then…I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. You could see that they were naked and everything.

"Well excuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was that all about?"

"It was to blackmail you." I snarled. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you can't fucking rat me out or I'll show this to Dumbledore. So fuck off, you bastards!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wand at them and they tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot.

"WTF where's Draco?" I asked him.

"Oh he's being a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't come." Vampire said shaking his head. "You wanna come with me? To the concert?"

Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his godfather Serious Black had given it to him. The license plate on the front said MCR666 on it. The one on the back said 'EBONY' on it.

….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Vampire and I began to make out, moshing to the music. I gasped, looking at the band.

I almost had an orgasm. Gerard was so fucking hot! He began to sing 'Helena' and his sexy beautiful voice began to fill the hall. ….And then, I heard some crying. I turned and saw Draco, crying in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

AN: fuck you okay! you fucking suck. it's not my fault if it's spelled wrong okay cause that bitch Raven cause it fuck you preps! woops sorry Raven fangs for the help. btw Transylvania rocks hard! I even got to go to the castle where Dracula was filmed!

Later we all went in the skull. Draco was crying in the common room. "Draco are you okay?" I asked in a Gothic voice.

"No I'm not you fucking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cause I was afraid he would commit suicide.

"It's okay Ebony." said Vampire comfortingly. "I'll make him feel better."

"You mean you'll go fuck him won't you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran to get Draco. Vampire came too.

"Draco please come!" he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I was so turned on cause I love sensitive bi guys. (if you're a homophone then fuck of!)

And then….. we heard some footsteps! Vampire got out his black invisibility cloak. We both got under it. We saw the janitor Mr. Norris there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"WHO'S THERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw Filth come. He went under the invisibility cloak and started to meow loudly.

"IS ANYONE THERE!" yelled Mr. Norris.

"No fuck YOU you preppy little poser son of a fucking bitch!" Vampire said under his breath in a disgusted way.

"EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME WHO SAID THAT!" yelled Mr. Norris. Then he heard Filth meow. "Filth is there anyone under the cloak!" he asked. Filth nodded. And then….Vampire frenched me! He did it just as….. Mr. Norris was taking of the cloak!

"WHAT THE-" he yelled but it was to late cause now we were ruining away from him. And then we saw Draco crying and bursting into tears and slitting his wrists outside of the school.

"Draco!" I cried. "Are you okay?"

"I guess though." Draco wiped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Draco and I decided to watch Lake Placid (see isn't that depressing) on the Gothic red bed together. As I was about to put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knock on the door and Fug and the Mystery of Magic walked into the school!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

AN: preps stop flaming okay if you don't like it fuck of I know it's Mr. Noris it's Raven's fault okay! You suck! no just kidding Raven you fucking rock preps suck!

All day everyone talked about the Ministry of Magic. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing black lacy leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where…. B'loody Mary, Vampire, Diabolo, Draco, Dracula and Willow!

I opened my crimson eyes. Willow was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that she wore a black poofy skirt with lace on it and black Gothic boots that was attached to the top. Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Draco was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and black jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just like Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy. Vampire looked like Joel Madden. B'loody Mary was wearing a tight black poofy Gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her cleavage with a white apron that said 'bitch' and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. Darkness (who is Jenny) was there too. She was weaving a ripped Gothic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Crab and Goyle. It turns out that Darkness, Diabolo, Crab and Goyle's dad was a vampire. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became Gothic and converted to Satanism.

"OMFG" I yielded as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are you all here?"

"Ebony something is really fucked up." Draco said.

"OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first." I shouted angrily.

"It's all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. You're so fucking beautiful." Draco said in a sexy voice.

"Oh all right." I said smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all erective."

"I will I will." he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Great Hall and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Britney from Griffindoor was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall we could see Dumbledore. Cornelia Fudged was there shouting at Dumbledore. Doris Umbridge was there too.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" she shouted angrily. "THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!"

"THE DARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!" yelled Cornelia Fudge.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!" yelled Umbridge. "YOU ARE TOO OLD! YOU MUST RETIRE OR VOLDEMORT WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!"

"Very well." Dumbledore said angrily. "But we cannot do this. We can't close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Voldemort and she is in the school. And her name is….. Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way."

Draco, Crab, Goyle, Darkness, Willow, Vampire and B'loody Mary looked at each other…I gasped.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

AN: shut the fuck up bitches! You're just jealous cause I got 10.000 reviews! Fangs to Raven for the help and telling me about the books. Girl you rock let's go shopping together!

The door opened and Professor Umbridge and Cornelia Fudge stomped out angrily. Then Dumbledore and Umbridge saved us.

"MR. WAY WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!" Umbridge shouted angrily. Dumbledore glared at her.

"Oops she made a mistake!" he corrupted her. "She means hi everybody come in!"

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Darkness and Draco and opposite B'loody Mary. Crab and Goyle started to make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Ville Vollo. I ate some Count Chocula and drank some blood from a cup. Then I heard someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was…Vampire! He and Draco were shooting at each other.

"Vampire, Draco WTF?" I asked.

"You fucking bastard!" yelled Draco at Vampire. "I want to sit next to her!"

"No I do!" shouted.

"No she doesn't fucking like you, you son of a bitch!" yelled Draco.

"No fuck you motherfucker she loves me not you!" shouted Vampire. And then… he jumped on Draco! (no not in that way you perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Dumbledore yelled at them but they didn't stop. All of a sudden… a terrible man with red eyes and no nose flew in on his broomstick. He had no nose and was wearing a gray robe. All the glass in the window he flew through fell apart. Britney that fucking prep started to cry. Vampire and Draco stopped fighting….I stopped eating….Everyone gasped. The room fell silent….Voldemort!

"Ebony…..Ebony…." Voldemort said evilly in his raspy voice. "Thou have failed your mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Vampire as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Draco too!"

"Please don't make me kill him please!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed crudely. "Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!" Then he flew away cackling.

I burst into tears. Draco and Vampire came to comfort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and Gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Voldemort coming to kill Draco while Draco slit his wrists in a depressed way.

"No!" I screamed I looked up and stopped having the vision.

"Ebony Ebony are you alright?" asked Draco in a worried voice.

"Yeah yeah." I said sadly as I got up.

"Everything's all right Ebony." said Vampire all sensitive.

"No it's not!" I shouted angrily. Tears of blood went down my face. "OMFG what if I'm getting possessed like in The Ring 2!"

"It's okay girl." said B'loody Mary. "Maybe you should ask Professor Sinister about what the visions mean though."

"Okay bitch." I said sadly and then we went.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

AN: preps stop flaming the story you're just jealous so fuck you okay go to hell! Raven fangs for the help!

Well we had Deviation next so I got to ask Professor Trevolry about the visions.

"Konnichiwa everybody come in." said Professor Sinister in Japanese. She smelled at me with her Gothic black lipstick. She's the coolest fucking teacher ever. She had long dead black hair with blood red tips and red eyes. (her mom was a vampire. She's also half Japanese so she speaks it and everything. she and B'loody Mary get along great) She's really young for a teacher. Today she was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long Gothic black ripped dress. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of Emily the Strong. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black nail Polish with red pentagrams on it.

"What is it Ebony?" she asked. "Hey I love your nail polish where did you get it, Hot Topic?"

"Yeah." I answered. All the preps who didn't know what HT was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. "Well I have to talk to you about some things. When do you want to do it?"

"Ho about now?" she asked.

"OK." I said.

"OK class fucking dismissed everyone." Professor Trevolry said and she let everyone go."Except for you Britney." she pointed at Britney and some other preps. "Please do exorcize (get it) 1 on page 3."

"OK I'm having lots of visions." I said in a worried voice. I'm so worried is Draco going to die.

Well she gave me a black crystal ball to look in. I looked at it.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"I said I see a black Gothic skull and a pentagram."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Draco. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black Gothic Linkin Park t-shirt and black Congress shoes.

"Okay you can go now, see ya cunt." said Professor Sinister.

"Bye bitch." I said waving.

I went to Draco and Vampire was sitting next to him. We both followed Draco together and I was so exhibited.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, I just realized that Raven maybe didn't even bother beta reading Tara's story!**

* * *

Chapter 25.

AN: stop flaming okay if you don't then I'll tell Justin to beat you up!And I'll tell all the nerds to put a virus on your computer! FUCK YOU! Raven gands for the help!

I was so excited. I followed Draco wondering if we were going to do it again. We went outside and then we went into Draco's black car.

"Ebony what the fuck did Professor Trevolry say." Whispered Draco putting? his Gothic white hand with black nail polish on mine.

"She said she would tell me what the visions meant tomorrow." I grumbled in a sexy voce. He took out a herion cabaret and spiked it and gave it to me to smoke. He started to fly the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Draco put on some MCR.

"And all the things you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me." sang Gerard's sexy voice. We started tiling of each other's clothes. He took of my black thong and my black leather bar. I took of his black boxers. Then... he put his throbbing you-know-whay in my tool sexily.

"OMFG Draco Draco!" I screamed having an orgasm. We started frenching passionately. Suddenly... I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a black guy was shooting two Gothic men with long black hair.

"No! Please don't fucking kill us!" they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red car.

"No! Oh my fucking god!" I shouted in a scared voice.

"Ebony what's wrong?" Draco asked me as I woke up opening my icy blue eyes.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face. I told Draco to call Vampire. He did it with his black Linkin Park mobile. But the worst thing was who the people who were shot in the dream where… Lucius and Sirius!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

AN: PREPS STOP FLAMING THE STORY OKAY! if you don't like the story then go fuck yourself you fucking prep! YOU SUCK! oh yeah and I wasn't being racist okay!

A few minutes later Vampire came to the tree. He was wearing a black leather jackson, black leather pants and a Good Charlotte t-shirt.

"Hi Vampire." I said flirty as I started to sob. Draco hugged me sexily trying to comfort me. I started to cry tears of blood and then told them what happened.

"Oh fuck it!" Vampire shouted angrily. He started to cry sadly. "What fucking dick did that!"

"I don't know." I said. "Now come on we have to tell Dumbledore."

We ran out of the tree and into the castle. Dumbledore was sitting in his office.

"Sire are dads have been shot!" Draco said while we wiped some tears from his white face. "Ebony had a vision in a dream."

Dumbledore started to chuckle. "Hahahaha! And How do you expect me to know Ebony's not delusional?"

I glared at Dumbledore.

"Look motherfucker." he said angrily as Dumbledore gasped (see is that to out of character) "You know very well that I'm not delusional. Now get some fucking people out there to look for Sirius and Lucius- pronto!"

"Okay." he said in a intimated voice. "Where are they?"

I thought about it. Then all of a sudden….. "London." I said. I told him which street. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few minutes he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Draco, Vampire and I all left to our rooms together. I went with Draco to wait in the nurses office while Vampire went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each others Gothic, depressed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Sirius and Lucius came in on stretchers…and Professor Sinister was behind them!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. vampires will never hurt you

AN: you know what! I don't give a fuck what you preps think about me! so stop flaming the fucking story bitches! fangs to Raven for your love and support and help I love you girl sorry I couldn't update lol I was really depressed and I slit my wrists I had to go to the hospital Raven you rock girl!

Everyone in the room started to cry happily I had saved them. Draco, Lucius, Sirius and Vampire all came to hug me. The nurse started to give them medicine.

"Come on Ebony." said Professor Sinister. She was wearing a Gothic black leather dress with a corset top and real vampire blood on it and fucking black platinum boots. "I have to tell you the fucking prediction."

I looked at Lucius, Sirius, Draco and Vampire. They nodded.

I smiled happily and went into the dark room. I had changed Professor Sinister took out some black cards. She started to look into a black crystal ball. She said... "Ebony, I see dark times are near." She said badly. She peered into the ball. "You see, you must go back in time." She took out a Time Toner like B'loody Mary had. "When Voldemort was in Hogwarts before he became powerful he got his heart broken. Now do you think he would still become Voldemort if he was in love?" I shook my head. "You must go back in time and seduce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it."

"Okay" I said sadly. I went outside again sadly.

"What fucking happened?" asked Draco and Vampire

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Darkness, Willow and B'loody Mary.

I was about to tell them but everyone was there. They were celebrating Lucius and Sirius being found. Everyone was proud of me but I wanted to talk to Draco. They were cheering my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Dumbledore. A banned was put up. Lots of fucking preps were there obviously trying to be Gothic waring the HIM sign on their hands despite them not having actually heard of him. Even Mr. Noris looked happy. a black and red cake had been brought out. Crabbe and Goyle set up some fireworks in the shape of skulls from Weasley's wizard wises

I put on my invisibility cloak with Vampire and Draco and we sneaked outside together


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

AN: I said stop flaming the story it was a mistake when professor relory (**who?**) said that okay! GO TO FUCKING HELL! U SUCK! fangs to Filly for the help! Raven have fun with Kiwi!

We went into a black room. The walls were black with portraits of Gothic bands like MCR, GC and Marlin Mason all over them. A big black coffin was in the middle. Red velvet lined the black box. There were three chairs made of bones with real skulls on them. I was wearing a black corset bar with purple stuff on it, fishnet stockings and a black leather thong underneath.

I sat down one of the chairs dispiritedly. So did Draco and Vampire.

"Are you okay?" Vampire asked putting his hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing black nail polish with red crosses on it.

"Yeah I guess." I said sadly. Draco also put his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my black lipstick. "The problem is….I have to seduce Voldemort. I'll have to go back in time"

Draco started to cry sadly. Vampire hugged him.

"It's okay Ebony." he said finally. "But what about me? You're not gonna break up or anything, are you?"

"Of course not!" I gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

We frenched sexily. Vampire looked at us longingly.

Then… I took off Draco's MCR shrift and seductively took of his pants. He was hung like a Stallone. (**WHAT?)** He had replaced the Vampire tattoo that said Ebony on it. Black roses were around it. I gasped. He looked exactly like Gerard Way. Vampire took a video camera. (I had said it was okay before).

I took of my clothes then we were in for the ride of our life.

We started frenching as we climbed into the coffin. He put his in my you-know-what and passively we did it.

"I love you Ebony. Oh let me feel you I need to feel you." he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Vampire filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly….

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

It was….Snape and Professor McGonagall!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

AN: shut the fuck up! You're just jealous cause you're preps so fuck you! Raven you rock girl fangs for the help MCR ROCKS 666!

"Oh my Satan!" We screamed as we jumped out of the coffin. Snape and Professor McGonagall started to shoot at us angrily.

"COME NOW!" Professor McGonagall yelled. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Snape grabbed the camera and put it in his pocket.

"Hey what the fuck!" Vampire shouted angrily.

"Yeah buster what the fuck are you going to do with the fucking camera?" Draco demanded all protective, looking at me longingly with his Gothic red eyes. "Look, Dumbledore knows your little secret and if you do this again, then you will go to St Mango' give back the camera!"

"Hahahaha the Mystery of Magic thinks he is crazy there is no way they will believe him." Snape laughed meanly.

"Yes so shut your mouth you insolent fools!" yelled Professor McGonagall. She made us come into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these weird tools in it. Draco started to cry all sexy and sensitive.

I started to cry tears of blood (it happens in vampire chronicles Raven said so okay so fuck you!). Vampire took out a black handkerchief and started to wipe my red eyes.

And then….. he and Snape both took out guns using magic. They started to shoot each other angrily. Non of the ballots got on each other yet. I took out my wand.

"Crosio!" I shouted. Snape started to scream he dropped the gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of ballets. I STOPPED THE CURSE. Professor McGonagall did a spell so that we were all chained up. She took out a box of tools. Then she said "OK Severus I'm going to go now." She left. Snape started to laugh evilly. Vampire started to cry.

"It's okay Ebony." said Draco. "Evergreen **who?** will be all right. Remember the video u took of Snape."

Snape laughed again. And then...he took out some whips!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

AN: stop flaming the story okay you don't know whats even gonna happen okay! so FUCK YOU! if you flame you will be a prep so all flamers can kiss my ass! sorry for saying alzhimers (**what?**) is dangerous but that's the ministry opinion cause society basically suck. fangs to Raven you rock bitch!

"No!" we screamed sadly. Snape stated laughing meanly. He took out a camera . Then… he came towards Draco! He took some stones out of his pocket. He put the stones around Draco and lit a candle.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I shouted angrily. Snape laughed meanly. He pulled down his pants. I gasped- there was a Dork Mark on his you-know-what!

He waved his wand and a knife came. He gave the knife to me.

"You must stab Vampire." he said to me. "If you don't then I'll rape Draco!"

"No you fucking bastard!" I yelled.

But then Draco looked at me sadly with his evil Gothic red eyes that looked so depressing and sexy. He looked exactly like a pentagram between Kurt Cobain and Gerard. But then I looked at Vampire and he looked so sexy too with his Gothic black hair. I thought of the time when we screwed and the time I did it with Draco and Dumbledore came and the time where Draco almost committed suicide and Vampire was so supportive.

Snape laughed angrily. He started to pray to Voldemort. He started to do an incapacitation dancing around the stakes whipping Draco and Vampire. Suddenly an idea I had. I closed my eyes and using my vampire powers I sent a telepathic message to Draco and Vampire so they would destroy Snape.

"Dumbeldore will get you!" Draco shouted.

"Yeah just wait until the Ministry finds out!" Vampire yelled. Meanwhile I took out my wand.

"You ridiculous kids!" Snape yelled. He took off all of Draco's clothes. Just as he was about to rape him….

"Crucio!" I shifted pointing my wound. Snoop screamed and started running around the room screaming. Meanwhile I grabbed my black mobile and sent a text to Sirius. I stopped doing crucio.

"You kids! I'm going to kill-" shouted Snape but suddenly Severus came.

Snake put the whip behind his back. "Oh hello Sev I was just teaching them something." he lied. But suddenly Lucius and Professor Trevolry came into the room and they and Sirius unlocked the chains and put them around Snap. Then Professor Trevolry said "Come on Ebony let's go."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

AN: I said shut the fuck up you preps! stop calling Ebony a Mary Sue okay you don't even know whats going to happen okay so fuck you! fangs to my bff Raven for the help!

"I always knew you were on Voldemort's side, you sun of a bitch."Sirius said to Snape.

"No I'm not I was teaching them something!" Snape clamed.

"Oh fucking yeah?" I took some black Voldemort serumout of my pocket and gave it to Severus. He made Snape drink it. He did angrily. Then Lucius took out a tape recorderand started playing it while he did curses on Snape. Then Professor Sinister and Lucius made us get out with them while Snape told his secrets. Lucius took Vampire and Draco to the nurse after thanking me a million times. Professor Trevolry took me to a dark room. Now I was going to go back in time to seduce Voldemort. Moving posters of MCR and Nirvana were all over. Hermione, Darkness and Willow came too. B'loody Mary gave me a black bag from Tom Rid's store.

"Whats in the bag?" I asked Professor Trevolry.

"You will see." she said. I opened the bag. In it was a sexy tight low-smut black leather Gothic dress. It had red corset stuff and there was a silt up the leg. I put it on. My friends helped me put on black fishnets and black pointy boots Willow had chosen. Willow and Darkness helped me put on black eyeliner and blood-red lipstick.

"You look fucking kawaii, bitch." B'loody Mary said.

"Fangs." I said.

"Ok now you're going to go back in time." said Professor Sinister. "You will have to do it in a few sessions." She gave me a black gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnets like in Resident Evil. Then she gave me a black time-tuner. "After an hour use the time torner to go back here." Proffesor Trevolry said. Then she and B'loody Mary put a Pensive in front of me. Everyone went in front of it.

"Good luck!" Everyone shouted. Darkess and Willow gave me death's touch sin. Then….. I jumped sexily into the Pensive.

Suddenly I was in fornt of the School. In front of me was one of the sexiest goth guys I had ever seen. He was wearing long black hair, kinda like Mikey Way only black. He had gren eyes like Billie Joe Amstrung and pale white skin. He was wearing a black ripped up suit with Vans. It was….Tom Bombodil!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

AN: I said stop flaming I know his name isn't that it was a mistake! If you don't like the story then you can go screw yourself! YOU SUCK!

"Hi." I said flirty. "I'm Ebony Way the new student." I shook my pale hands with their black nail polish with him.

"The name's Tom." he said. "But you can call me Satan. That's my middle name" (**No, Tom, did you have amnesia? Your middle name is Marvolo, do you remember now? Tom Marvolo Riddle**)

We shook hands. "Well come on we have to go upstairs." Satan said. I followed him. "Hey Satan…..do you happen to be a fan of Green Day?" (since MCR and Evanescence don't exist yet then) I asked.

"Oh my fucking god, how did you know?" Satan gasped. "Actually I like GC a lot too."(get it cause GC did that song I just wanna live that sounded really 80s)

"OMG me too!" I replied happily.

"Guess what they have a concert in hogsment." Satan whispered.

"Hogsment?" I asked.

"yeah that's what they used to call it in these time before it became Hogsmeade in 2000." he told me all secretively. "and there's a really cool shop called Hot-"

'topic!" I finished, happy again.

He frowned confusedly. "Noo its called Hot Issue." He smiled secretively again. "then in 1998 they changed it to hot topic." he moaned.

"ohh." now everything was making sense for me. "So is Dumbledore your principal?" I shouted.

"Uh-huh." he looked at his black nails. "I'm in slytherin'"

"OMFG ME TOO!" I SHRIEKED.

"You go to this skull?"(get it cos I'm Gothic) he asked.

"Yeah that's why I'm here I'm NEW." I SMILED HAPPILY.

Suddenly Dumbledore flew in on his broomstick and started shredding at us angrily. "NO TALKING IN THE HALLS!" he had short blonde hair and was wearing a polo shirt from American ogle outfitters. "STUPID GOTHS!"

Satan rolled his eyes. "He's so mean to us goths and punks just because we're in slytherin and we're not preps."

I turned around angrily. "Actually I think maybe it's because you're the dark lord."

"Wtf?" he asked angrily.

"Oh nothing." I said sweetly.

Then suddenly…. the floor opened. "OMFG NO!" I screamed as I fell down. Everyone looked At ME weirdly."

"Hey where are you going?" Satan asked as I fell.

I got out of the hole and it was back in the pensive in professor Trevolry's classroom. Dumbledore was there. "Dumbledore I think I just met you." I said.

"Oh yeah I remember that." Dumbledore said, trying to be all Gothic.

Sinister came in. "hey this is my classroom wait wtf Ebony what the hell are you doing?"

"Um." I looked at her.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"Wtf how?" I screamed forgetting she was a teacher for a second, but she's a goth so its okay.

Professor Sinister looked sad. "Um I was drinking Voldemort serum." she started to cry black tears of depression. Dumbledore didn't know about them.

"Hey are you crying tears of blood?" he asked curiously, touching a tear.

"Fuck off!" we both said and Dumbledore took his hand away.

Professor Sinister started crying again in her chair, sobbing limpid tears. "Omfg Ebony…I think I'm addicted to Voldemort serum."

AN: SEE YOU FUCKING PREPS GO FUCK YOURSELVES THAT'S SERUM ISSUE TO GO TO HELL!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

AN: I said shut up it's not my fault okay if you don't like the story then you're a prep so fuck you flamers! PS I'm not updating until you give me good reviews and this time I mean it! YOU SUCK! Fangs Raven for the help I promise to help you with your story.

"Oh my fucking god!" I shouted sadly. "Should we get you to St Mango's, bitch?"

"Hell no!" She said "Listen Ebony, I need your help. Next time you go back in time, do you think you could ask Tom Riddle for some help?"

"Sure." I said sadly. I went outside the door. Draco was there! He was wearing a big black GC t-shirt which was his pajamas.

"Hey Sexy." I said.

"How did it go Ebony?" He asked and his voice was so sexy and low kinda like Gerard Way when he's talking.

"Fine." I responded. We started to go back into the dorm.

"How far did you go with Satan?" Draco asked jealously.

"Not too far, lol. I borked (**?**)

"Will you have to do it with him?" Draco asked.

"I hope not too far!" I shouted angrily. Then I felt bad for shouting at him. I said sorry. We frenched.

"What happened to Snape?" I growled.

"You will see." Draco giggled mysteriously. He opened a door... Snape and Lupin were there! Sirius was poking them by stabbing them with a black knife.

"NOOOO PLEASE!" Lupin bagged as Sirius started to suck his blood. I laughed sadistically. I took some photos of him and Snape being tortured. (okay I know this is mean but think about it people they are pedos and Snape tried to rape them and sadists rock has anyone seen Shark Attack 3). We took some of Snape's blood then Draco and I went back to our rooms. We sat on my Gothic black coffin. My gloves were kinda dirty so I put on a black leather outfit thingy kinda like the one Suelene has in Underworld. (if you haven't heard of it then FUCK U!). I put on some black platform high heels. Draco put on 'demolition lovers' by MCR. Then... we started to take of each others clothes. I took of his shirt and he had a six pack. We started to make out like in The Grudge. He put his wetness in my you-know-what sexily. I got an orgy.

"Oh Draco! Oh my fucking god Draco!" I screamed passively as he got an erection.

"I love you Ebony" He whispered sexily and then we fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

AN: SHUT THE FUCK UP PREPS! have you even read the story! You're probably all just preps and posers so FUCK YOU! fangs to Raven for the help!

I woke up in the coffin the next day. Draco was gone. I got up and put on a black tight sexy dress that was all ripped at the end. There was red corset stuff going up the front and the back and it came up to my knees. There was a slit in the dress like in Mr & Mrs Smith. I put on ripped black fishnets and black Stilton boots. Suddenly…. Sirius knocked on the door. I opened it.

"Hi Ebony." he said. "Guess what you have to come to Professor Sinister's office."

"Okay." I said in a depressed voice. I had wanted to fuck Draco or maybe listen to MCR or Evanescence. I came anyway.

"So what the fuck happened to Snipe and Lupin?" I asked Sirius flirty.

"I fucking tortured them." he answered in a sadistic way. "They are in Azkaban now, lol."

I laughed evilly.

"Where are Draco and Vampire?" I muttered.

"They are excused from school today." Sodomize moaned sexily. "Right now they are watching The Nightmare before Christmas."

We went into the office. Professor Sinister was there. She was wearing a Gothic black dress that was all ripped all over it kinda like the one Amy Lee wears in this pic. She was drinking some Voldemort Serum.

She took out the Pensive and the time-toner.

"Ebony, you will have to do another session now. Also I need you to get me the cure for being addicted." she said sadly. "Good luck. Fangs!"

And then….I jumped again. Suddenly I looked around…I was in the Great Hall eating Count Chocula. It was morning. I was sitting next to Satan. On a table was a tall Gothic man with long black hair, pail skin and blue eyes wearing a suit and black Converse shoes. He looked just like Marylin Manson. I noticed…he was drinking a portent.

"Who is he!" I asked.

"Oh, that's Professor Slutborn." Satan said. "He's the Portents teacher…..Ebony?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you know that Marylin Mason is playing in Hogsemeade tonight? And they are showing The Exorcistat the movies before that."

"Yeah?"

"Well…...want to go to the concert and the movie with me?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35. Ghost of you

AN: fangs to suzi for the idea! you rock! Fuck of preps! Fangs to Raven for the help you rock girl! ps I'm going to end the story really soon so FUCK YOU! Oh yeah and if you know any Gothic names please tell me cause I need one for Sirius! Fangs.

I went into the Conmen (**what?**) Room thinking of Satan. Suddenly I gasped…..Draco was there!

I gasped. He looked as hot as ever wearing black leather pants, a black Linkin Park t-shirt and black eyeliner.

"Draco what the fuck are you doing!" I gasped.

"Huh?" he asked. Then I remembered. It wasn't Draco. It was Lucius! He still had two arms.

Oh hi Lucius!" I said. "I'm Ebony the new student lol we shook hands."

"Yeah Satan told me about you." Lucius said. He pointed to a group of sexy Gothic guys. They where sitting in a corner cutting. It was Sirius, Vampire's dad and…Snape! All of them were wearing black eyeliner and black Good Chralotte band shirts. "Listen I'm in a goth band with those guys." he said. "Were playing tonight at the Marylin Mason show as back-up.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. "We're called XBlackXTearX. I play the guitar. Spartacus plays the drums" he said pointing to him. "Snape plays the bass. And James plays the guitar too even though we call him Samaro, after Samara in the ring."

"Hey bastards." I told them they gave me Deaths touch sin. Suddenly I gasped again. "But don't you have a lead singer!" I asked. Lucius looked down sadly.

"We used to but she died. She died by slitting her wrists."

"Oh my fucking god! That's so fucking sad!" I gasped.

"It's okay but we need a new lead singer." Samaro said.

"Well…" I said "I'm in a band myself."

"Really?" asked Snape. I couldn't believe it. He used to be Gothic!

"Yeah we're called Bloody Gothic Rose 666. Do you wanna hear me sing?"

Yeah said everyone. So the guys took out their guitars. They began to pay a song bi (get it cause Bi guys are so sexy!) Green Day.

"I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of broken dreams." I sang sexily (I don't own the lyrics to that song ).. Everyone gasped.

"Ebony? Will you join the band? Please!" begged Lucius, Samaro, Sirius and Snape.

"Um….ok." I shrugged. "Are we going to play tonight?"

"Yeah." they said.

"Ok." I said but I knew that I had to get a new outfit. I walked outside wondering how I could go forward in time. Suddenly someone jumped in front of me. It was…..Morty Mcfli! (**Who?)** He was wearing a black band t-shirt and black baggy jeans.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I asked.

"I will help you go forward in time Ebony." he said seriously Then….he took out a black time machine. I went into it and…..suddenly I was forward in time!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

AN: I said stop flaming okay! I bet you are all probably old seventy year old! ps PORTERSUZ you're a prep! Oh yeah and fangs to Raven for the help! Have fun in England girl!

I looked around in a depressed way. Suddenly I saw Professor Sinister. B'loody Mary, Sirius, Draco, Vampire and Willow were there too.

"OMFG Sirius I saw you and Samaro and Snape and everyone! I can't believe Snape used to e Gothic!

"Yeah I know Sirius said sadly.

"Oh hey there bitch." Professor Trevolry said in an emo voice drinking some Voldemortserum.

"HI fucker." I said "Listen, Satan asked me out to a Gothic concert and a movie so I need a sexy new outfit for the date. Also I'm playing in a Gothic band so I need an outfit for that too."

"Oh my Satan!" (get it lolz cause she's Gothic) gasped B'loody Mary. "Want to go to Hot Topic to shop for an outfit?"

"OMFS, lets have a group cutting session! said Professor Trevolry.

"I can't fucking wait for that but we need to get some stuff first." said Willow.

"Yeah we need some potions for Professor Trevolry so she won't be addicted to Voldemortserum anymore and also some love potion for Ebony." Draco said reluctantly.

"Well we have potions class now." Willow said "So let's go.

We went sexily to potions class. But Snape wasn't there. Instead there was Cornelia Fuck!

"Hey where the fuck is Dumbledore?!" Draco shouted angrily

"STFU!" shouted Cornelia Fuck. "He's in Azkaban now with Snape and Lupin he is old and weak he has cancer. Now do your work!"

My friends and I talked angrily.

"Can you BELIEVE Snape used to be Gothic.!?" Vampire asked surprised .

"THAT'S IT! Cornelia Fuck shouted angrily. "I'M GETTING PROFESSOR UMBRIDGE!"

He stomped out angrily.

My friends and I began talking again. I began to rink some blood mixed with beer. Suddenly I saw Hagrid in the cupboard.

"WTF is he doing?" I asked. Then I looked at Draco. He was wearing tons of eyeliner and he looked sexier then ever. Suddenly "Hagrid what the fuck are you doing!?" he shouted.

I looked around. Hagrid was putting something in my glass of blood. Draco and Vampire started to beat him up sexily.

"God you are such a poser!" I shouted at Hagrid. Suddenly I looked at what he was putting in the blood. It was... Amnesia Potion!


End file.
